gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Paint World
Paint World is a 1999 American animated adventure comedy film produced by Gingo Animation for 20th Century Fox. As the first feature film from Gingo, it was directed by Audel LaRoque in his directorial debut and written by LaRoque and Irene Mecchi. It features the voices of Haley Joel Osment, Patricia Arquette, Beverley Mitchell, David Gallagher, Rachel Dratch, Maya Rudolph, Cheri Oteri, Molly Shannon, and Dennis Hopper in a dual role. Set in a world made out of paint and colors known as Paint World, the film centers on a young boy named Deon Splatt who embarks on a quest to save his world from losing its color and liveliness to a group known as the B&W Squad. Paint World was initially scheduled for a September 1999 release, but was moved to December 22, 1999, and was met with positive reviews from critics and earned over $452 million worldwide on a $80 million budget. It was released on VHS and DVD on May 16, 2000. A television series with the same name ran on Fox Kids from September 2000 until March 2001. A sequel was in development for a direct-to-video release, but was later cancelled. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Haley Joel Osment as Deon Splatt, a smart and kind 11-year-old painter * Patricia Arquette as Linda Splatt, Deon's mother * Beverley Mitchell as Gracie GaColor, Deon's love interest * David Gallagher as Zach Splatt, Deon's bigger brother * Rachel Dratch as Aunt Maggie, Deon's aunt * Maya Rudolph as Samantha * Cheri Oteri as Mary * Molly Shannon as Maria * Dennis Hopper as Richard Splatt, Deon's father ** Hopper also voices Gerry Disgill, the founder of the B&W Squad who hates colors * Audel LaRoque as Chuck * Michael Wildshill as Tucker * Gregg Berger as Steve * Gary Hall as Kenny * Irene Mecchi as Karen * Frank Welker as Splash, Deon's pet color dog Additional voices * Carlos Alazraqui * Jack Angel * Rob Paulsen * Jim Cummings * Debi Derryberry * Jeff Bennett * David Herman * Corey Burton * Bob Bergen * Russi Taylor * Charlie Adler * Tress MacNeille * Billy West * Jason Marsden * Sherry Lynn Production Paint World was Gingo Animation's first feature-length production, which would be executive produced by Geo G., who runs Gingo. Audel LaRoque wrote and directed the film, while Irene Mecchi co-scripted the film with additional input from Thomas Lennon and David Silverman. Paint World was first conceived in 1993 by Gingo founders Geo G. and Michael Wildshill and Audel LaRoque. 20th Century Fox officially came on board in 1996. Fox beat out studios like Warner Bros., Universal and Paramount and largely won. Fox secured Gingo's first animated feature with the film, and they handled distribution in all territories. Fox also retains rights to worldwide merchandising. Release Marketing The film was accompanied by a promotional campaign by Burger King. Home media Paint World was released by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment on VHS and DVD on May 16, 2000. The DVD release contained no special features. It was released a second time on DVD on November 13, 2001 as a two-disc collector's edition. The release included an audio commentary by Audel LaRoque, Michael Wildshill and Geo G., a 28-minute making-of documentary, a gallery of concept art, storyboards, test footage, deleted scenes, and DVD-ROM features. Gingo's short film Lo and the Short Island, a sneak peek of Gingo's next feature film The Gabriel Garza Movie, as well as the first three episodes of the Paint World television series ("It's Good to Be Deon", "Guess Who?" and "The Prize") were also included. On August 3, 2004, a 2-disc "Special Edition" was released featuring the same special features from the 2001 collector's edition DVD as well as new ones including a sneak preview of Gingo's third feature Computeropolis. The film was released for the first time on Blu-ray on May 25, 2010, and on Blu-ray 3D on April 22, 2014. Music The film's score was composed by Mark Mothersbaugh. The soundtrack to the film was released by Varèse Sarabande on December 12, 1999. Originally, John Debney was going to compose the score. Track listing All music composed by Mark Mothersbaugh. #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Gallery Coming soon! Reception Critical response The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 94% approval rating with an average rating of 7.8/10 based on 167 reviews. The site's critical consensus states: "With a well-done voice cast, creative storyline, wondrous animation and brilliant humor, Paint World brings us a spectacular charm and a joyful delight for kids and adults." On Metacritic, the film holds a score of 69 based on 37 reviews, indicating "generally favorable reviews." Box office The film was released on December 22, 1999, and grossed $46,865,041 on its opening day (Wednesday, December 22, 1999), leaving it #1. By the end of its theatrical run, it got to earn a worldwide gross of $452,184,659, becoming the highest-grossing non-Disney animated film of the year. Accolades Other media Video games A video game based on the film with the same name was released for the PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Dreamcast, and Game Boy Color in 1999 and in 2000. Television series Cancelled sequel In 2004, the Special Edition DVD of Paint World featured a sneak peek of the proposed direct-to-video sequel Paint World 2, including new character designs and storyboards. It was cancelled before it began production. Also, third Paint World film was planned but cancelled after the cancellation of these. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. References Category:Films Category:1990s Category:1999 Category:Films directed by Audel LaRoque Category:Paint World Category:Gingo Animation films Category:Films distributed by 20th Century Fox Category:Gingo Animation Wiki